Real RWBY
by Cynicalnerd
Summary: Welcome to the misadventures of me as i travel through the RWBY world, adventure and romance commence :)
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

**_disclaimer: _**_i do not own RWBY or any other references used throughout this story, these are just used for entertainment, anyway enjoy_

Real RWBY

"Hmm…what should I do?" I ask to myself, pondering over all the games I have on my steam. "Warcraft 3? Nah…not in the mood, StarCraft 2? Nope…can't be bothered being destroyed by zerg for the hundredth time…OHH I know, I can play Warframe, let's do it!" As I click on my steam library the monitor fuzzes "that's weird, it's never done that before" I continue to scroll down the list of games and click on Warframe. Then the screen flickers to an image of Beacon, with people living their normal lives "wooaahhh, cool" I feel a gently wind pushing me into the image which quickly turns into a gale force wind and shoves me in, I hit my head off…god knows what, then I blacked out.

"Uggghhhh…where am i?" I say rubbing my head as I stand up, having no memory of what just happened

"Ummm…why the arse do I have Dante's sword from devil may cry? Not that I'm complaining or anything, I always want one" I swing it about to get used to it…then I realise where I am

"Why the balls am I in an abandoned scho-"

"We can't have another witness get him" a man with a bowler hat on and black suit yells to his goons

'Why does he look like TotalBiscuit?' I thought to myself 'let's just beat him up and then ask questions'

With that I immediately pulled Rebellion (Dante's sword, for those who don't know :P) out of its sheath and slashed straight up sending a massive energy wave to propel it's self forward and cleanly cut 3 goons in half.

'I can get used to being a badass' with that thought I twirled around to slash through another goon before ducking and stabbing my sword straight up behind me to push the sword straight through the last goons head.

'I think that's it…time to find where I am' I walk out of the school to find that I am in a small town.

'...wait….i know this place…I'M IN VALE, WHY THE ARSE AM I IN VALE, IN RWBY HOW THE FUCK DID THIS HAPPEN…wait the portal must have dragged me in here for some reason…well time to find someone I know here' with that thought I walked down the street, a hand resting on Rebellions handle, for when something bad happens.

'EUREKA, I think that's Beacon…time to see if I can charm team RWBY or JNPR to take me on...OWW!' My thoughts were interrupted by walking straight into someone.

"Owww…" she said while rubbing her head. 'Wait…that's Ruby…well time to get to work'

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't see you at all, I was thinking about how much I wanted to be a hunter" I offer my hand down to pick her up

"Thanks and I see, I'm training to be one now, this just my day off"

"Uh huh, the names Lewis"

"Ruby Rose, nice to meet you friend" she starts to walk away into town 'on no you don't'

"Hey Ruby do you know how I can get into Beacon?"

"Yeah you have to-"

"HEY! Strange man with traditional Chinese outfit on!" I turn round to see Team JNPR looking at me with their weapons drawn. "Yes?"

"We're you are the abandoned school downtown?" Pyrrha asks me with a strict and stern tone in her voice

'Crap, busted' I thought


	2. Chapter 2 A Welcome

**_Disclaimer:_**_ RWBY, i don't own it_

Chapter 2: A Welcome

"Well?" Pyrrha wasn't going to back down, so I had to think of something and fast because if I didn't, I'll have my head taken off…several times over "What happens if I was?"

"Nothing, really, you saved us from clearing it out, thank you" Pyrrha spoke out with relief, putting her weapon away, like the rest of the team was

'Females, on second they hate you, the next you are their friend' my brain lovingly thought instead of thinking of a way to get me into Beacon.

"Yeah, I didn't want to deal with…them" Jaune piped in, almost like he was scared to go in the first place. "OH! Idea!"

"Huh? WHAT ARE YOU DO-GLAHHH!" Ruby had grabbed my collar and ran full speed towards Beacon, dashing straight through crowds of people shouting "sorry!" every now and again.

"Annnddddd, we're here!" Ruby announced while letting go of an almost unconscious and lacking of air me. "Next time, w-warn *cough* me" I say while trying to get up, "so where did you whisk me away to?"

"Professor Ozpins office"

"Any reason?" I ask, knowing all too well that he is the headmaster of Beacon and decides to take on new students or not

"To get you signed up for the academy, you cleared out that school by yourself so you must be very strong and smart to do that"

I feel my checks slightly redden but turned around to knock on the door to hide them "Thanks" I say back to her before a voice calls for us

"Hello Ruby how is the team?" Ozpin asked while acting like I wasn't in the room at all. "Just fine, thanks, anyway I think I have found a good student to enrol in the academy" she replies with a grin the size of her face on her.

"I see, what is your name?"

"Lewis, nice to meet you, sir"

"Well mannered, strong build and has no fear, considering you took on those goons single-handed" Ozpin stated before walking past his desk to get some paper work. "Who are the White Fang?"

'This is a test, go with it'

"They are a group of Faunus that fight for equal rights for all faunas, they also use extreme methods to achieve this like stealing dust from the Schnee dust company" I answer back, seeing through his test

"we can add very intelligent to your traits as well, very well, you can enter my school, since the teams are made up you will need to choose yourself, which team you would like to be on"

'Don't be an ass, say team RWBY…wait no one has told me that so that will seem suspicious'

"Ruby, what team are you on?"

"RWBY! RWBY! RWBY!" she chants with same amount of excitment of a cat with a piece of string

"Owww…next time don't pierce my eardrums, I guess it is team RWBY, sir" I say while patting my left ear.

"Whoops…hehehe…sorry" ruby said, returning to her normal, calm self

"Very well, since that is an all-female team, you will need to find way to live with them"

"Very well, sir" I say to him, bowing slightly "Ruby? Can you show me the way to our dorm? WITHOUT choking me half to death" I say, giving a slight glare at her as a warning.

"Sorry about that, I get excited a lot"

"I can tell, anyway let's go, maybe on the way you can tell me about our teammates" I say smiling while opening the door for her. As we walk I hear a faint echo of Ozpins voice saying "he will be an interesting person to keep an eye on"

'Great, now I have super hearing, what else do I have and not realise' I think to myself while listening to a rambling Ruby

_**authors note: **i will try and keep to a schedule on this, it is posted on my profile, any way reviews are warmly welcomed :)  
_


	3. Chapter 3 The rest of the team

**Disclaimer:** RWBY, not mine...I wish it was though, that would be great XD

Chapter 3: The Rest of the team

"Well? Aren't you going in?"

"You're the one that is going to introduce me"

"Ohh good point" she opens the door and walks in first, I follow behind her and close the door behind me. When I turn back around I see my fellow teammates, Weiss, who is studying, Blake, who is also studying and Yang, who is throwing around a scrunched up paper ball.

'Typical'

"Ruby, what did I tell you about inviting boys over?" Yang said with a slight sigh, still finding amusement in her paper ball

"What?! No! He isn't my boyfriend!"

"Uh huh, sure" with this comment, Yang throw the paper ball at Ruby which hit her square in the forehead

"Hey! It's true!"

'Oh dear, sisterly love…let's try and salvage this'

"It is true, I'm not involved with her, I'm a new student here and joined your team a few minutes ago"

The room fell silent as the two sisters stopped bickering with each other and the other two stopped scribbling notes down

"But the initiation test has been, how did you get in?" Blake asked without looking at me, still reading over her books

"Well I cleaned up a group of goons at the aband-"

"That was you?!" Yang bellowed as she walked up to me, taking in my appearance

"Yes, apparently I save team JNPR a lot of hassle and since I did it single-handed, Ozpin took me in, my name is Lewis, pleasure to meet you all" bowing once again while Blake looked at me with admiration. "Blake Belladonna"

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to th-

"Schnee Dust Company, mines and refines dust for selling" I finish for her

"Did you just read my mind?"

"Maybe" I reply back, sticking my tongue out at her which rewarded me with a glare from the ice queen

'Because that didn't creep me out…'

"And I'm Yang Xiao Long, Ruby's older sister" she said with a grin while walking back to her bunk

"Well since that was the introductions done we need to get down to business, where am I going to sleep?"

There were a few minutes of silence, probably for thinking where I'm going to sleep since Weiss and Blake weren't writing anything

"I think next door was saying that they had an extra bunk in their dorm, we could get it but it will take a while to dismantle it and get it in here" Yang said while walking to the door, ready to push me out "I'll introduce you to them"

With that me and Yang walked across the hallway and entered the dorm

"Hey team!" Yang shouted as she entered, making the occupants jump...apart from Nora and Ren. Team JNPR's dorm was similar to team RWBY's, but it was slightly bigger. Pyrrha was tutoring Jaune in aura usage while Ren was polishing his guns and Nora was…being…Nora

"WE ARE GREAT THANKS!" Nora Bellowed back, taking note of me while jumping on her bed.

'Owww…again…what is it with people and screaming at the top of their lungs?'

"Oh hey Pyrrha, Jaune, Nora, Ren" I say giving a little wave as I talk

"Wait…you know these guys already?" Yang asked with a puzzled expression on her face

I was going to reply to her but Pyrrha replied for me

"Yes, he saved us from going on a mission so we introduced our selves when we met him at the front gates"

"Indeed, anyway I heard rumours that you guys had an extra bunk. Is it okay if I can have it? Since I don't have a bed and none of the females want to share, Ow!" Yang slapped me on the arm for my remark but also added "I would gladly share with you but the others would cause a song and dance about it"

"I see, well it's over their if you want it" Ren pointed to the corner where the bed was "but you will need to dismantle it if you want it to get into your room"

He returned to his guns and ignoring me and Yang's presence in the room.

"Well…now what?"

"I think I have an idea…" I say not entirely sure if what I was thinking would work or not. 'Since I have many…hidden talents, let's see if teleportation is one of them'

With that thought I walked up to the bed, put 2 of my fingers in front of my nose like a ninja and thought of the bed appearing in the other dorm. With that power began surging through my veins and a white aura surrounded the bed and made it disappear…then there was a loud crash and a scream came from team RWBY's dorm. 'I think it worked…but I can sense everyone watching me with a look of a fish on their face'. I opened my eyes and turned round to see exactly that but Nora was still jumping up and down.

"What the…" was the only words Yang could speak, still in either awe or shock…I couldn't quite tell

"I'm magic, let's stop the ruckus in our dorm, see you guys later" I say to a stunned team JNPR

Dragging Yang back to our dorm, we enter to see Ruby jumping on the newly appeared bed while Blake and Weiss stared at me with slight admiration

"Nice one, Dynamo how did you do that?" Weiss said while gathering her things to put away for the night

'Shit, what can I say? What can I say?!'

"It's a family trait"

'Really? Was that the best you could do?'

"I see, is there any other 'traits?'" Blake asked with curiosity

"Well…my family have strong powers that awake with age and under certain conditions, so I barely know what I can do so the only thing I can do is…well try" I say smiling while taking me clothes off down to my underwear

"What are you doing?!" Ruby shouts while trying to cover me up

"Ummm…getting ready to sleep? I have no other clothes soo…."

"I see, tomorrow will take you to the shops to get you supply's that you will need for Beacon" Blake says from her bunk, her checks going slightly pink due to a certain thought of hers

'Oh dear…Blake wants to see me get changed…'

"Thanks Blake, it's appreciated anyway, night night all" I say as the rest of the team say their "Goodnights" also. Now all I can do is sleep and wait for tomorrow…

**Authors note:** so far so good I think, I may need to work on shortening the chapters because the new ones are getting longer and longer so I need to work on that and also since I publish on Tuesdays and Sundays, Will think of a plan and such for the rest of the story  
so that's it, reviews are warmly welcomed ^^


	4. Chapter 4 Discovery and Shopping

**Authors note:** _Ah ha, caught you out this time, note at the top XD, anyway, just to say that since the finale of volume 1 of RWBY is going out today (7.11.13) I though I might release a chapter since it's a special occasion, so don't get used to me publishing on Thursday XD, anyway enjoy the finale and get prepared for that feel train which I will be on XD _

**Disclaimer**_: RWBY, not owed by this guy_

Chapter 4:Discovery and shopping

As the birds start their song outside and wind slowly blows around the room, I wake you to see the rest of my team sleeping rather peacefully…apart from Yang...who was snoring and was close to falling off her bunk, I faceplamed when I saw this and I was also tempted to push her off…I voted against doing that. 'Oh dear Yang, how can you sleep like that? Anyway let's get cleaned up'. I went to the bathroom, started the shower and went in. the water was warm and relaxing as it sprinkled down my body. 'I wonder why I am here. What or who brought me here? How did they bring me here? Ugh…so many questions and no answers, maybe being with team RWBY for a while will bring some answers…' Thoughts like this happened for about half an hour, I was so relaxed and content but I had to get out so I could figure out what other "abilities" I have.

As I dry myself off and wrap the towel around my bottom half I walk outside with my clothes to see the team still sleeping…that is what my eyes saw. 'Blake's awake, but why isn't she getting up?' I ignored her and got changed, looking over at her to see if she would get up…she didn't. With that I wrote a note saying that I was outside and placed it on my bed and with that I walked into the courtyard.

The courtyard this early in the morning was desolate of all souls, apart from the wildlife, this was a good opportunity for some "experiments". 'Right so what powery stuff do I know?...fire?' with that thought my body went up in flames, cinders flying to the grass which disappeared after a few seconds, 'okay…I'm not feeling any pain…and my clothes not on fire…useful' after a few seconds of focusing the flames dispersed into me, leaving no trace that it was there. 'What's next? Water' with that my hand turned into water, sending some steam up due to the previous fire, I push my hand out and a water ball shoots out of me and hits the wall.

This continued for the next half hour, I learned that I could send object flying with my mind, control elements such as ice, earth, wind and that I could heal myself, which is useful and I also found out that I could combine elements together for a more explosive result, 'so far so productive…wait…Blake is watching me…SHIT!' I spin around to see her looking at me like I was some kind of god. "Umm…Hi Blake…umm…How are you?"

"…I am…in awe…" she said "more family traits?"

"Yes…"

"I see…"

We stood, for what feels like a day, it was actually 2 minutes…in pure silence 'I don't know what to say! Does she still want to be around me? Argh!'

"We should be going, we need to get you your gear" Blake said breaking the silence, she walked past me and headed in town, I followed her while taking in all the views of vale, the docks, dust shops and local shops and houses.

After a few minutes of walking, we arrive at a school supply shop which sells the basic things needed for school life, tablets, dust containers, uniforms and notepads, as well as other things which may or may not be needed for school. We walk in and immediately I want to leave, I have always hated shopping of any kind…and I hate school sopping more. I follow Blake as she picks up things and put's them back down, judging that it is not worth of a purchase…then she picked up the pace…picking up uniforms and giving them to me, as well as handing me tablets, note pads and sleeping clothes…which was only just pyjama bottoms. "Let's see you in your clothes then" Blake said as she pointed to the changing room "Okay" I say while walking in.

The changing room was small and could only fit 2 people but it did its job, I used my mind to switch clothes and before I knew it I was in a swank school suit with a red undershirt. "Not bad…Blake? You want to see?"

"Yes please" I step out to see her look the other way to hide a blush

' "he looks really handsome" 'Her voice rung throw my head, which was a good thing. 'Thank you Blake you are quite beautiful yourself' I think to myself…not realising the outcome. ' "Huh? Lewis did you just speak?" '

'Shit!' I quickly duck into the changing room to avoid any embarrassment. 'I sense her blushing…heavily…now I find out that I can talk to people through my mind…great' I sigh while switching clothes and step outside with all my items. Blake was still red when I came out and she wasn't looking at me in the eye. "We should buy these and…head back" she quickly spin around and heads towards the check out to pay for my stuff. 'Never…going…shopping…again…ever, I just flirted with Blake…I think…'

Once she paid for my items we started to walk back to Beacon. "Umm…Blake…did you hear my talk in your head, when I called you-"

"Yes…I did" She didn't look at me when said talked. 'I think she figured out that I can read her mind…one slip after another…' was the only thought I had when we got back to Beacon.


	5. Chapter 5 School

**Disclaimer**_: RWBY, owned by Monty Oum, not me_

Chapter 5: School

As we got back from shopping, the others had been getting ready for the school day, which mostly consisted of professor Port's and Oobleck's classes which was Grimm Studies and History classes, respectively. As we got into the dorm, Blake immediately got her things and got changed in the bathroom, not saying a word to anyone, I also gathered my things rather quickly and got changed. "So? How was shopping?" Yang teased with a wink, "Fine, thanks for asking, nothing happened Yang"

"Surrreee…" She said with a hint of jealousy as she turned back to her belongings. "We're in Grimm studies then history today"

'Great, learn about things I already know…Fantastic' I though. "Cool, when?"

"Umm…now" Yang said rushing out the door with Ruby and Weiss. Blake had already snuck out.

'Thanks for abandoning me guys' I thought to myself, 'Right how to get to Class…I know! Parkour' with that thought, I dive out of the window, roll on the landing and run to the main building. 'Where is Grimm studies? First floor…Fantastic' I run up a wall, jump and climb on a rail on the next floor. Professor Port's class was straight down the hall and I heard his Voice boom out his Register "Lewis?"

"HERE!" I scream while run straight down the hall, right through the door and I vaulted the top desk and landed right next to Blake, Right at the bottom Desk 'Score!'

"Ahhh, Lewis, Nice of you to join us and what an entrance! Reminds me of what I did in my youth fighting Grimm"

"Thank you sir" He continue uses with the register then he begins Class.

It was rather normal, for a class begin about monsters of the dark, Learn where to attack certain Grimm and learn about Port's past. Ruby was close to falling asleep and Blake and Yang where disinterested in what Port had to say, meanwhile Weiss was furiously scribbling notes on whatever he said. "Can I have a volunteer to show us how to take down a Boarbatusk?"

"I'll do it" I say raising my hand and standing up

"Ahh, Splendid, come down here and prepare yourself"

I was standing, Prepared with Rebellion in its sheath as I carried it with my left hand and put my fingers in front my face, prepping some fire in my fingers and in Rebellion. "I'm ready"

"Very well, Begin!" With this command, Port slashes the cage lock and the Boarbatusk come straight for me and I already was thinking on how to kill it. 'stab on underside of his belly, elements to stun, dodge at all times' with that I jump over it and spin round to see the Grimm spin round to face me and wait for something to happen. 'Strike!' I run full speed at the Boarbatusk ready to execute the plan I had in my head; evidently, The Boarbatusk had the same idea.

We both were running straight at each other but I had the upper hand, I slide when I was close to the creature and I fired a fire pillar out of my hand right to the underside of the creature, It screeched as it went sailing into the air, I jumped after it and unloaded a barge of slashes with Rebellion, with fire embedded into the blade and dashing straight through it with every slash. After about 20 slashes in the space of 5 seconds I fall back down to earth landing on my feet and turning around to see the Boarbatusk dead, crispy and on fire…Also to see some students stare at me with amazement and to see a slight spark in Blake's eyes. "Thank you" I say while bowing to the class then again to Port, "Magnificent, absolutely amazing, Wonderful combination of dust element and strikes, I can see why Ozpin took you in, my boy, everyone take in what Lewis did to take the Boarbatusk down, class dismissed and Remain vigilant"

"Well…that was…something…thanks for walking me to class by the way"

"hehe…whoops…I thought you were running with us, but still nice entrance" Ruby said chuckling at her mistake, "well it's lunch next" I say…and then I start running "race you all there!"

"Bring it on!" Ruby shouts after me and runs ahead of her team and hot on my tail, I vault over the railing and roll on the ground floor and come to corner, I continue to run full speed but I run across the wall to my left and jumped to the right to maintain my speed, but the team was still gaining on me

As we reach the Cafeteria, we all jump into it me just ahead of Ruby, then Blake, then Yang, then Weiss…eventually, she was doing a leisurely jog rather than full speed racing like me and Ruby were doing. "Score! I win!" I say fist punching the air. "I'll get you next time Lewis" Ruby said with determination as we sat next to team JNPR.

For the next half hour, we talked about anything and everything…dreams we have had, how studies are going and how we ha-

"Hahaha, told you there were real"

"Arghh…Cardin is being a dick…again" I say through gritting teeth "yeah, he has been bullying Jaune" Pyrrha says putting a reassuring hand on Jaune's shoulder

"Please, when has he ever "Bullied" me?"

"Do I really need to answer that? What about the time where he activated your shield when you are walk past him in a doorway? What about the time where he has stuffed you into a rocket locker and rocketed you away?" I say, all the time looking at Cardin with murderous eyes. "Are you okay, Lewis?" Blake said looking rather worried on what I might do, "I will be in a minute, be right back" with that I walk away from our table and walk up to Cardin

"Hey! Dick! Stop being an asshole" I say to him, readying a Bo staff on my back, just in case.

"Ohh sorry teacher's pet"

'Okay…now he is a dead man'

I summon my Bo staff and smacked him in the head

"STOP"

He stumbled to the side then i jab him in the stomach

"BEING"

He hunches over, holding his head and stomach in pain then I hit him in the chin

"A"

He straightens up from the pain but is dazed

"DICK"

I jump 360 degrees and kick him full force in the stomach which sends Cardin the full length of the cafeteria and into the wall beside the entrance. I turn to glare at the rest of team CRDL, my fire element going out of control send fire sparks out of my body and made flames dance in my eyes "that goes for the rest of you; you do the same thing that your leader did, you will have the same punishment" I dismiss my bo staff and turn to my team mates "come on, let's go" we walk out of the hall, going past an unconscious Cardin as we go to History class


	6. Chapter 6 Shadows

**Disclaimer:**_not owned by this school boy, owned by Roosterteeth, who have already gone to school_

Chapter 6 Shadows

History…what a dull subject, but the teacher helped it make it not dull…in fact he made history into a tennis match, Professor Oobleck was, without a shadow of a doubt, a coffee maniac, zipping from each side of the class spurting out knowledge about the Faunus war. As the bell rung for the end of class he held Jaune behind for some reason or another, me and the rest of the team walked out pondering what to do next

"Soo...what's next?" I ask, still trying to control my eye balls since they have been zipping from side to side far too much

"Independent studies" Blake says at my side, reading her trademarked book

"The what now?" I ask blinking as I rest on bench near the entrance to the school.

"it's were you have free reign to do what you wish, spar with other students, study or just do whatever you want" Blake said still walking, not realised that everyone else had taken a seat on the bench with me, once she realised she blushed out of her own stupidity.

"Well I'm going to spar with some students!" Yang said, jumping up and fist punching the air and running to the sparring arena.

"Wait sis! I'm going too! See you guys later!" Ruby yells as she tries to get to her sister.

"I'm off to the library with Blake, you can do what you wish" Weiss…being as cold as ever, told me while walking away with Blake to the library

'Score…ditched twice in one day…well nothing a little music can't solve, QUICKLY TO DORMS!'

Once I got outside, the pleasant summer winds greeted me and the rest of the students. Beacon was wonderful on summer days…better than what it was like at home…

'Now…what song to do? I wonder…' I was engrossed in my thoughts that I didn't see the tree that I walked into, it gave me a wonderful high five…to the face

"Ow!" I say aloud rubbing my forehead to ease the pain before my healing spells kicked in, 'note to self, trees…painful' by the time that I got back to the dorms, 5 minutes had gone by due to me sitting and admiring the view for a little while. I walk into the main dorm rooms and weave my way to my room, passing many students who were not doing anything at all just…chilling. I get to my room and unlock the door and go to turn on the lights…then I stopped myself

'I sense someone' I walk into the room just enough to close the door behind me, the room was pitch black and any normal person wouldn't see anything…it's a good thing I'm not normal, I blink to hopeful turn on any night vision I have in me, since I have a lot of other powers why can't night vision be one of them and I was right, I do have night vision. I saw a man in a black suit and nothing else, he stood there with a knife out but he wasn't moving. 'I think he doesn't know that I can see him' I walk side ways to get to my bed to dump my stuff, I kept eye contact on him to see if he would do something…and he did. He gave a slight snigger and ran to the window and jumped out, the only thing I heard was a gruff voice saying "He's alive".

I turn the lights on and switch off my night vision. 'Why was he saying that I was alive? He must be a Faunus, only they can see in the night, mind you I'm not a Faunus I and can see in the night…never mind…let's just stay with what you know is true…numb skull' with that I close and lock the window and looked to where he was to see If I could find out anything else. 'Nothing is out of place…hmmm…' I let out a sigh and flop on my bed 'ughh…let's not tell anyone for a start…and I really need that music'

I focus my energy and summon in my guitar, my amp and my keyboard, the items of choice appear and, like me, flop on my bed. I play some strings on the guitar and make sure it's in tune before I jam and I plug-in the amp and the guitar near the pug at the top of my bed and with that I adjust volume settings on both the amp and the keyboard and then start to play the starting chords on the keyboard of "From shadows" then once done I jump to the guitar

_From shadows  
We'll descend upon the world  
Take back what you stole  
From shadows  
We'll reclaim our destiny  
Set our future free  
And we'll rise  
And we'll rise_

_Above the darkness and the shame  
Above the torture and the pain  
Above the ridicule and hate  
Above the binding of our fate_

_Born with no life...  
Into subjugation  
Treated like a worthless animal  
Stripped of all rights  
Just a lesser being  
Crushed by cruel ruthless human rule_

_When it started  
All we wanted was a chance to live our lives  
Now in darkness  
Taking everything we want and we will rise  
We'll rise  
We'll rise_

'Shredding through like a boss' I thought while doing my solo, then once finished, I pounced to the keyboard to finish off the song. 'I can see why this song represents Blake…what the? Blake? Here?' I turn to see Blake sitting beside me with a slight tear in her eye.

"Aww, Blake what's up?" I say wiping her tear away with my finger and pushing the keyboard to the floor.  
"Nothing…it…just reminds me of worse times, what is the song called?"

"From shadows…it's a song back from where I come from"  
"I see, it was beautiful" Blake said, edging her hand on mine, I blush when she does so, "you should play more often, you are really good at it"  
"T-Thanks…not very many people have complemented me, even fewer people have heard me play music"  
"Well…I am honoured to be one of the few" Blake says standing back up, walking to her bunk. "I want to know more about you, Lewis…you are…intriguing" she says picking up some books and her tablet, I felt a hardcore blush creep on to my face when she walked out the room…I think I may have fallen for the Faunus…


	7. Chapter 7 Reality

**Disclaimer:**_RWBY ain't mine nor will it ever will be_

Chapter 7 Reality

The days and weeks at Beacon slowly became a routine, I get up, go to class, come back, do some studying and feel like I'm being watched over, talk to the team…mostly Blake and then sleep. With every day I felt like someone was watching me…from the trees or right under my nose, I couldn't tell…I also couldn't figure out who would stalk me and why they would track me so…religiously, the only people who I could think of who would do this was the White Fang but i don't think I have annoyed them to cause this to happen. Eventually I started to have weird dreams about the mysterious man and then about the team but this night sleep took the award for most fucked up dream.

"Ugh…where am is?" was the only thing that I could say at this time, the world around me was spinning out of control and was out-of-place and I felt sick not matter where I looked. The world suddenly phased from white to the colours of the RWBY dorm…that's when Yang appeared also. She looked angry, and that wasn't just from her red eyes alone, she was saying loads of sentences that I couldn't hear, the only words I caught were "how could you?...keep identity secret…" just when she was about to punch me, she vanished and a crying Ruby huddled into an angry Weiss took Yang's place. At this point any words at all were inaudible…but Weiss had her weapon primed at me.

"Is this a dream?" with that question, the world went black…then Blake appeared…sobbing…her words were as clear as day when it was her turn to speak. "To think that I loved you…" with that, I was plunged into a black abyss…

"BLAKE!" I shouted as I shoot up from my bed, I was red and sweating like a pig, the others got up to see this too and Blake was the first to try to comfort me. "What's wrong Lewis?"  
"nothing…I…just had a bad dream…I'll…get some fresh air" with that I walked past the others, who tried to stop me but I walked past them ignoring all words that they said and walked out of the dorm building, the night was as peaceful as heaven…no noise was made and the area was beautiful with the cracked moon hanging high in the sky

I made my way to the statue in front of the main building and stood and watched it, during this time I realised I had nothing on apart from pyjama bottoms so I had to tune my body to the cold of the midnight air. 'that was one fucked up dream…but the events seemed so real…I need to find out what causes these events to happen' the timed dragged on for another 20 minutes until Blake came out and found me. "I thought I might find you here" she said walking up to me.  
"You know me too well" i noticed Blake pulling out her tablet and loading a news app.  
"I think you need to read this" she handed me the tablet and what I saw wasn't good

"MYSTERIOUS PEOPLE APPEARING AND THE MURDER AT THE SCHOOL" was what the title of this article said, it went into great detail about more and more random people were appearing in vale, with no connections to anyone and then it explained the details about the murder…which I did when I first got into this world. 'So I'm not the only one who has been whisked away from reality…'

"Why did you want me to read this?" I asked still looking through the news article.  
"Because I figured this would apply to you…you appeared out of thin air…and you were at this abandoned school"  
"I always knew that you were smarter than you looked" I say to her, handing back her tablet. "We both have or secrets that we don't tell anyone…"  
"But you already know about me and my past since you can read minds…and I want to know about you…so tell me, truthfully, who you are"  
I let out a sigh before I start to recite my life story to Blake. "it's true, I'm not from this world, I'm from a different world were I'm just and average teenage gamer…nothing more, nothing less…when I was younger, I did fantasise me being a super powered being from all the games I played…and that's all it is, I was forced in here and I'm living a fantasy"

Blake took a step back away from me when all this came out. "I…see…that doesn't explain why you have these 'add-ons' "  
"I know…I don't know why I have these but I do" I turned away from her to look into the trees, were there was someone up there watching me. Blake had become somewhat distant and all she said was "I need to go back to the dorm" and then she left and with that I was alone...and with a watcher.

"I know you are there, why are you watching me?" I say aloud to catch his or her attention…the reply was not pleasant, it was the loading of a gun. It jumped down from its perch and went slightly into the light, what I saw was enough to confirm who it was.

"Dante…what are you doing here?" I ask him hoping for answer I could use  
"To get my sword back"  
"Then take it" I unsheathed Rebellion and throw it to his feet, he picked it up and put it on his back, where it belonged.  
"That was easier than I planned" he said "Since you were nice, I'll give ya advice…when you came into this world, your entry was wrong"  
"How do you know that?" I ask stepping to the side to get closer to usable cover, just in case.  
"Well since you had my sword, I had to try to find it and the people who brought you here were already tracking you, so I stole the data they had on you and found you here"  
"I see…you know who they are?" I ask hoping to finally get some answers.  
"Nope and like I care now, I'll see you around kiddo" and with that he dashed away into the trees. 'That answered why I have add-ons...but who would call random people into this world?' by this point the night was deep into the morning hours and I felt myself almost falling over due to lack of sleep I headed towards the dorms and hoped that I didn't keep anyone awake.

When I got back everyone was sleeping, not in their normal position of sleep, they were sleeping half on the bed and half horizontal, I sighed when I saw that Blake was still up, she was looking out the window until came in, then she turned to face me. She still looked at me as if I was normal but she was very distant towards me only muttering "Goodnight" when I got to my bed…I really worry for her sometimes…


	8. Chapter 8 Plans

**Disclaimer:** _not mine,blah, blah, blah_

Chapter 8 Plans

The next morning was a very cold one, wind that was sharp and to the bone…kinda like Weiss. I got up to be greeted with a shelf to the face. "Owww!...I hate that shelf" I say aloud but when I look up I see Blake in the same position she was in last night, staring out of the window, hand on her hand and leaning on the bedside table and the rest already out of the dorms, going god knows where. "Did you get any sleep last night?" I ask walking up towards her.  
"No"  
"Hmm…we need to talk Blake…" I say to her taking a seat beside her on her bunk while putting my hand on her shoulder. "Why are you acting so distant towards me?"…this caused some tears to roll down Blake's check.  
"I thought when I first meet you...you were real, but now I know…that…you are not r-real" this caused more tears to escape her eyes, I turn her round to embrace her into a hug.  
"Blake, it's okay, I may not be real but I will fight to make sure I can live in this world for as long as I can". She buries her head into my chest and sobs; we stay like this for a few minutes before I break away. "sorry, I need to go out" I say to her giving a wave as she stands up and looks more perky than she once was.

I walked outside of the Beacon campus and roamed the town, it was rather nice and they were setting up for some kind of festival, the Vytal festival I think. The stands were going to look nice with all the stock they had lying around in boxes, there were necklaces and key rings and other festival nonsense. 'Although I would stay around to help out, I really need to find whoever is stalking me…' I continue to walk down the street, ever wary of anyone who wasn't normal…or wasn't from Vytal at least.

I managed to walk all around the festival site and get to the docks and found no evidence of anyone or any group which was responsible for stalking me, 'hmm…may be some people know around the docks…I still sense the presence of eyes on my back and I now sense my team…yay' I spin around to see the team huddled around a crime scene area, I walk up behind them, quietly, and jump on them "ARRGH!" Ruby jumped into her sister's arms while Weiss spins round and was close to stabbing me with Myrtenaster. "HAHA! Got you!" I shout over fits of laughter.  
"Very funny, jerk" Weiss say spinning back around to the crime scene  
"What happened here?" I say walking right up to the police tape so that I could see the whole scene.  
"Robbery, possibly by the White Fang" the detective says to me while flicking his gun around as he talks.  
'Hmm…I know that the group needs dust but I never thought that it would be this much...i need to get to the dock if that's the case, just in case if there is any more shipments of dust' I was lost in thought that much that I didn't hear Blake and Weiss arguing. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal" Weiss says in anger to a just as angry Blake.

"Hey stop that Faunus!" a sailor shouts as the stowaway Faunus jumps from the boat, "No good stowaway!"  
"Hey! A no good stowaway would've been caught! I'm a great stowaway!" The fauns say, crouching on top of the lamp-post. I look directly at him to try to read his mind, 'he knows about some dust shipments…time to ask him' by this time he had already zoomed straight by us and I'm convinced he just winked at Blake…that's my job…"Quickly we must observe him!" Weiss shouts as she begins to chase after him.

We all run after him, Weiss leading then me and Blake neck and neck while the sisters where at the back, 'someone is around the corner' I start to wall run on the building we turned around at a keep going, past the heap of limbs that Weiss had crashed into. Around the next building the police had stop chasing but I soon dashed right by them and started making my way to the roofs, that when I saw him…on the same roof as me. That's when he pulls his weapon "No I'm not going back to the police!"  
"It's alright calm down! I'm not working with the police" he lessens his stance but still has his weapon ready. "I just want to know something about the ship you were on"  
"okay…what do you want to know?"  
"Was there any dust on that ship? And where is it going to be stored?" I turn around to see them unloading the dust, the Faunus joins me on the edge.  
"Yeah, there was, it's going off now and it's going to be stored in the docks for the night" he turns back around and prepares to start to jump from building to building. 'Helpful' "Thank you" I say to him as I jump from the side of the building before landing on the pavement. 'Now, where is the others…I hope they aren't fighting'

I start to walk back into the vague direction of Beacon, that's when I saw them going to towards Beacon, with large voices being thrown around, which belonged to Blake and Weiss…'Ughh…called it' I run towards them but I start to walk with Ruby and Yang and not getting involved with the shouting match. "Hi, I'm back…so what's going on?" I say to a concerned Yang

"Weiss is calling the Faunus of the White Fang degenerates while Blake is defending them" Yang said back, with caution in her voice  
"Hmm…it's harsh to call them degenerates…they are just doing what they think is right, which is wrong in most people's eyes"  
"That's what Blake is saying" by now we were in the dorm and the argument was really heating up, Yang was on the rocking chair, Ruby was sitting on my bed while I was leaning on the wall, waiting for nightfall, Then Weiss exploded "No! You want to know why I despise the White Fang? It's because they're a bunch of liars, thieves, and murderers!"  
"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" Blake yells in retaliation, not realising what she said until it was too late. 'Oh dear…Blake' She darted right past me and went straight outside.

The tension in the room was high and the silence was killing everyone. 'Well since we are getting things of our chests I might as well say my secret' "Since we are getting things out in the open…" the others stare at me, mixed emotions clouding their faces. "I am not from this world, I was brought into this world by someone else and I am not who I am right now" if there was talking in the room…I'm sure It would have stopped. I pick up my Bo staff that was resting by my bed and made my way outside, wiping a tear from my eye, and start to head towards the docks

**Authors note:**_ sorry about the lateness on this one, i had to catch up on stupid English work...even though this is also English...never mind, Plot happened and is necessary to what is coming up, Reviews are welcomed like follows and favourites are as well, say you next time ^^_


	9. Chapter 9 The attempt

**disclaimer: **_RWBY not mine, stop asking_

Chapter 9 The attempt

The next few days were long…and with nothing happening, I would go to the docks and wait for the whole day, only going away for the basic needs of life then to come racing back to that nothing has changed. It was like this for about 2 days, but that's when I saw Blake with the stowaway…Sun was his name I think? Talking about going to the docks to find the white fang when I was getting food. I didn't want to talk to them yet so I avoided them as much as possible going on roofs to get back to my spot on the docks.

A few more hours had passed since then but it was extremely late at night, and still nothing. I was sitting crossed legged with my Bo staff resting on my shoulder when Sun and Blake had showed up on the roof opposite me, I don't think they spotted me on the roof or that they saw me and didn't do anything, wither way it didn't matter, I was only here to see if I could find answers about me and my stalker…who wasn't here…for some reason.

My call for answers was…answered by a few jet planes flying overhead and land inside the docks…that's when white fang goons came out of one jet while a man with red hair and a bowel hat came out of the other. "Hey! What's the holdup!? We're not exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of thieves at the moment, so why don't you animals try to pick up the pace?" The man shouted, waving his cane as he talked and after that I saw Blake jump down with her katana and rushing up to the group. 'Blake no!' and with that I jumped down from my perch and hide behind a container to listen to what's about to happen.

She rushed up behind the red hair man and put her katana to his throat then she let her bow soar into the wind. "Brothers of the white fang! Why are you aiding this scum?" She shouted to the white fang goons, who had circled around Blake with weapons ready.  
"Oh, kid, didn't you get the memo? The white fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together!" The red-head stated, laughing while he did so, this did not please Blake.  
"Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation" this is when wind started to kick up when two more jets; this is when Blake looked up to see them. 'Shit! Wrong move Blake' this is when I jumped out of my cover and run straight towards the goons.

This action made the red-head shoot his cane to the ground, and right next to and made an explosion a Blake's feet which sent her shooting back. Then I jumped over the goons to land back to back with Sun. "you ready Sun?"  
"You bet I am" and with that we both struck forward with our Bo staffs, striking goons out of the way, then we split off, me hitting the goons away as best I could while Sun was busy dealing with the red-head.

"This is getting long and tiresome" I say hitting goons into the containers, at this point Sun and Blake where staring at the red-head, then he fired his cane at a crane and made a container fall on top of the Fauna. 'SHIT!' I stare at the falling container and close my eyes and catch it with my mind. For what I could sense, Blake had rolled towards me while Sun had rolled towards the red-head which was about to shoot him…if Ruby didn't show up. "Hey!" she shouted towards him, pulling out Crescent Rose as she did so.  
"Well, hello, Red! Isn't it past your bedtime?" the red-head shouted back, obviously losing interest in Sun, who rolled away. By this point I had safely put the Container down and was preparing for anything to happen…that's when the red-head shoot Ruby in the back.

"Ruby!" I shout and then darting my glare towards the red-haired man who I learned his name which was Roman Torchwick, since I was scanning his mind in my anger, that; when Penny appeared with hovering blades behind her and started working her way through dozens of goons and then she was preparing some kind of laser attack to take down the jets. I turned around to see the last aircraft and Roman running towards it, that when I ran on top of the containers and ran towards the jet hoping I could get on…and that's what I did, I ran off the containers and land on the end of the jet, I was lucky that Roman didn't see me. Then I latch on to the rear end wing of the jet as it set off for its location, maybe they I could find answers, I look back and see small silhouettes of what I assumed to be Blake, Sun, Penny and Ruby. Out of all of them, I could still see Blake as if I was right in front of her, I give a slight wave of a good-bye and then looked back towards the jet…here, I could hear Blake cry and shout my name…

**Authors note:**_ yay, new chapter, sorry if it's on the short side but it is need for the plot! anyway reviews, follows and favourites are warmly welcomed_


	10. Chapter 10 The attempt Pt 2

**disclaimer:**_ RWBY is not mine...okay?! i said it!_

**Chapter 10 The attempt Pt 2**

The jet ride was long and tiresome…I had to cling on to the jet with everything I had and it got to the point where I had to freeze my waist onto the rear wing so I could give my arms a rest. The jet went over the Beacon and went further beyond its reach. It only came to a stop when I go to the location where Roman had to jump off so in preparation I unfroze my waist and went on the left side of the rear wing so I was out of view from Roman when he came out.

As I shifted into position, the jet jolted to a stop and roman came strutting out with a big case on wheels, it's sounded like dust and it probably was…but when he came out, three figures emerged from the shadows…this is where Roman sighs in tiredness. "How very disappointing, Roman" the figure with the fire spoke out, with fire emerging from her hand.  
"Whoa! Hehe... I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon..." Roman said spinning round on the spot to meet with the figures  
"We were expecting... more from you"  
Roman laughs this comment off but then replying "Hey! You were the ones who suggested working with those stupid mutts from the White Fang." This made the fiery woman chuckled wickedly and made her fireball more intense…she is going to be a tough opponent if we ever meet in combat.  
"And you will continue to do so; we have big plans for you, Roman. All we ask is... a little cooperation" the three figures slightly showed themselves…one on the far left was a pale man, well-built and had purple hair, the one on the far right was a female, tanned skin and with very light green hair and the woman in the middle, had black as night hair and has glowing yellow eyes.

"We will do great things Roman…Follow me" The leader girl demanded as she turned round to go deeper into this shady building, as they dispersed, the hanger fell silent…

'right…time to get to work…no one is here' I jump down from the jet and start to follow the same path that Roman went…making sure not to make much noise and keeping my distance just in case they turn round. The building was dark not matter where I went…it was only bright enough to see if there is a wall in front of you or not. Eventually after a few hours of following where I think where the fiery girl, I find myself in a corridor with windows on the left…I peer around the corner to see what could only be described as a nightmare.

The room that I looked into was large and was filled to the brim of machines, coils that jolted lightning and then holes in the wall but there were also cages filled with people… 'Oh god…what is she planning?' when I thought that, lightning jolted and hit the wall, revealing a portal to a home with a teenager on his computer, then he got absorbed into the portal and got flung into a cage. 'Fuck…that explains the mystery of people popping up randomly…it also explains my appearance, but not my powers' with that, I snuck further down the corridor…I need to find that woman, find out what she is doing and it and her…

This complex was like a maze, lots of dark corridors and dead ends and I had long lost the trail of Roman and his controlling boss. The next few hours were…tedious to say the least…sneaking around an evil villain's lair takes a toll on you, more lights…more corridors…but then eventually, I found myself in a large, dark room…but there were coils in each corner of the room…and I sensed people near me. 'I'm being surrounded…' was my only thought when I got my Bo staff out. "How cute…the person we were looking for…found us" this voice was booming from the rear end of the room, then the lights flicked on revealing what I thought…people around me, with weapons active and The girl at the end of the room with a large console behind her. "You monster!" I shout, rage filing every muscle in my body.

"Hahaha…what makes you think that?"  
"Because you are the reason for people appearing randomly…and the reason why I'm in this world" I say, preparing some water in my hands.  
"So you found out about all that…who's a smart cookie?" she tease me, wandering her little perch as she talked.  
"DON TOY WITH ME BITCH!" I shout throwing water spells her direction but it was to no avail when she countered it with way more fire than I had water.  
"You really think that you can use my powers against me?" she says with a dark tone as she summons a fireball.  
"What do you mean?" I say…fearing the worst for an answer.  
"I want to make an army to take over Vale, so I took people from your 'Earth' but I need to make someone have the same amount of power I have…and that's where you come in" at this point, my rage was only getting bigger, at any moment I would lounge for her and try to kill her for what she has done. "You had fantasies of being a power god, which was helpful for me so I made it come true…aren't you happy with my gift?" she asks, slowly walking towards me.  
"I was…until I realised I wanted power through my own ways and not gifted to me" I say, looking to my side and remember all the good times I had with the team  
"well then…since you know, I think it's best you go back home…since you do not want my gift" with that, she turned around and pushed a button, which caused the tesla coils to jolt lightning towards me and then struck me.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" the pain was unbearable, it shot through my whole body and with every millimetre it went, the more painful it got, I fell to my knees and then it stopped.  
"Ohh! Resilient aren't you?" the girl said, once again the lightning started and the pain started all over again…only worse. 'I guess this is the end…i'm sorry…Blake…' was my only thought when my vision went blurry and I fell on the floor…


	11. Chapter 11 The sacrifice

**Disclaimer:** something, something, something, RWBY, something, something, not owned by me

Chapter 11 Sacrifice

"Ughh…" I manage to grunt out after much pain, I didn't know if I was dead or alive but when I woke up I was in the familiar dream land I find myself in. it was all white all bar one figure…who was a shadowy and had no resemblance to anyone I knew. "Am I dead?" I asked this figure, hoping it would know how to speak English and tell me if I was alive or not…the figure shakes it's head.  
"You are unconscious…for now…I saved you" the figure said, with a wispy voice that sounded female. This gave me hope in my heart, knowing that I would get a second chance to try to save people from the fiery girl. "The girl…Cinder is her name…she was attacking you with a weapon that takes away your powers…"  
"I see…can I stop these attacks?"  
"No…there are certain things that must happen here…I'm making sure that they do happen"  
"Is that why you saved me?"  
"Yes…and to warn you about her devices…you must go now" With that, I felt myself being pulled back, back to the world of the living. I try to fight back but my attempts were futile.

I open my eyes to see the floor…and to feel the pain which I suffered from before I passed out. I could barely sense anyone, but I knew there was still fighting going on. With that I limply got to my knees to see team RWBY standing in front of me, weapons drawn and trying to protect me. "Girls…you should know not to get in my way" Cinder said, throwing a fireball to try to hit them.  
"Not on my watch!" I use the fullest extent of what I had left to fire a water ball to make her fire rebound into a wall, which worked.  
"Lewis!" The team had turned around slightly, but Blake ran up to me with worry in her face. "Are you okay?" She could barely hold back the tears that were gathering in her eyes.  
"I'll live, if that's what you're asking" I say getting to my feet and grabbing my Bo staff. "We have to take her down…no matter what happens" I say walking closer to Cinder.  
"Ohh…cute…trying to be the hero, but all heroes die in the end" With that more lightning had shot towards me. 'not today Cinder' I jump out of the way and continue to run around the room, dodging bullets and lightning alike…all while trying to ignore the massive amount of pain that was coursing through my body

"Team, get her" I command the girls and with this, all hell broke loose…bullets reflecting off of metallic beams, Swords clashing against swords, fireballs and lightning arcing to every corner of the room. I tried my best to hit a few goons here and there while dodging fire and lightning. 'I'm going to pass out soon if they keep it like this' "AHHH!" Weiss had token a bad hit and was pressed up against a wall, passed out from the impact. I rushed towards her but this happened to the others as well…I fell to my knees in the middle of the room…my teammates passed out or on the brink of passing out. 'I have failed my second chance…' was my only thought when Cinder had walked up to me, the intent to kill in her eyes.

"I think the time for games is over!" she spits in my face and turns around walking back to her platform. "Oh and do die this time, hero" with that the tesla coils powered up again and was about to discharge…that's when I noticed a discarded sword lying on the ground just in front of me. 'it's now or never…I will save my team, I will save Blake!' with that I ran full speed towards the sword and picked it up while still running. I felt time slow down as I got closer to Cinder, she was slowly turning around while I was slowly about to stab her through her black heart…I felt the figures eyes watch me with happiness while I did this.

I stab her though her chest and continue to urn and push her with me towards the console. "I my die, but I won't be by your hand!" I say as I impale the sword through the console hoping it would stop the coils…it didn't. "HAHA, GOODBYE HERO!" Cinder says as the Lighting came closer to me, the last thing I heard was Blake screaming "NOOOOOO!" before being it by the lightning…

"You did well, Lewis" I look up to see the figure that saved me.  
"I'm back here huh?" I say looking around to see vague outlines of what looked like a room.  
"Yes…although you sacrificed your powers, you saved the team you respect…and the girl you love." The figure says walking closer to me.  
"Soo…that means I'm not dead…right?"  
"Yes, you are not dead…but I didn't save you" by this point the figure was standing right in front of me.  
"Then who did?" I ask, looking down at the ground.  
"That's for her to tell" the figure says, putting it hand on my shoulder "Your time is running low here…but I will be your guide in this world…I will travel with you" I tried to say something but the figure disappeared and got sucked inside me which made me fall back, then that's when the pulling back to my world began…I slowly open my eyes to see me in a bed and in a hospital room. I look to my right to see Ruby and Weiss sleeping on to chairs while Yang was passed out on the floor. i slight chucked at this then I felt a heavy weight on my legs.

I look to my legs to see Blake passed out on her book. "aw…cute" I mutter to myself, I look to the clock on the wall in front of me which said 2:30…I assumed this meant a.m since it was dark outside…judging from my window. 'Thank god I'm still here…but I wonder who saved me'  
'"She will tell you in the morning"'  
'Wah!' I look around to see no one speaking. '"do not worry…I am the figure you saw"' I sigh in relief and rested back into my pillow while my left hand was playing with Blake's hair. 'I see…but what now?'  
'"That's for tomorrow…no get some sleep"' I still don't know who this figure is but it was sounding like my mother, with that I felt myself drift into the world of dreams…

**Authors**


	12. Chapter 12 Peace

Chapter 12 Peace

I woke up with a sudden realisation, that realisation being that I had no powers…which meant I had to make do with my own skills…which were like a mouse, small, weak and pathetic…but also had a crazy voice inside me which might help. I look around the room to see my team mates still in their sleeping positions from when I first woke up, but Blake was slight more off of my bed which meant I could see her book. 'I wonder what she reads...' I reach out to grab it, and then the voice spoke.

'"Something private to her"' her sudden voice made me jump slightly. I sigh out afterwards.  
'next time warn me when you are going to speak'  
"'I can speak when I want to and when it is needed"' great…a voice with sass.  
'I see…do you have a name, something I can call you by?' I thought with genuine curiosity, while I slightly moved Blake and grabbed her book.  
'"I've…never been given one…"' there was a slight hint of sadness in her voice…at least I think it was a her…judging by her feminine voice.  
'I see…what about Blair?' I ask her, I thought it suited her because she was a blur to me.  
'"If that's what you want to call me, then so be it"' she said, while I was looking through Blake's book which was….quite revealing. For what I read, it was a romance novel but the names of the two leading role were scribbled out and were replaced with "Blake" and "Lewis". 'Well that was…revealing…' I look around to check the time which was 9:00am.

I very carefully move Blake so I could move my legs and then get up; the getting up part was hard since I looked down and noticed all the scars and bandages that were on my body. I managed to silently get up without too much pain and hassle. I look around to find my clothes which where beside Blake. 'She's so caring…'  
'"You have deep feelings for her"' Blair said, once again making me jump but I was getting used to it already.  
'I know…I may tell her at some point…' I say while getting changed into my black and white Chinese top with black baggy trousers on and then I walk out of the ward. I find myself still in Beacon and not in a weird hospital so I make my way to the roof to think on some things.

An hour passed with me talking with Blair about what I should do while I'm still in Beacon and it…didn't really help, she has still yet to grasp some…human concepts…that's when Blake came up behind me. "I knew you would be here" she said while I turn around to see her.  
"You know me the best out of most people here…" I say looking away and trying not to stare at her.  
"You feeling better?" she said while walking closer to me.  
"Yes…still abit rough around the edges but I'm fine…just worrying about what I'm going to do here"  
"Huh?"  
"well think about it…all my powers have been taken away and I am back to normal with the strength which I had from my world…which equals to a mouse…that's how weak I am."  
"But you have people to help you…a-"  
"and you" I say finishing her sentence for her. "I know that you have…feelings for me…I have read your book" this made her blush to the colour of Ruby's cape.  
"I see…well I can help you with training up here after class if you like?" by this point, Blake was near to my face and I had to take this opportunity. I leaned in and kiss her with hot passion but after a few seconds I pull away.  
"Does that answer your question?" I say, winking slightly and I get another kiss in return.  
"I have waited for a very long…time to do that" she said with a deep scarlet blush on her checks. "Come on…the others are up and are searching for you" she grabs my hand and starts to lead me back to the ward.

'Well…life should only go up from here'  
'"You think?"' Blair asked…I have a feeling she knows more than what she lets off.  
'I know' I reply, to happy to think about anything bad.

**Authors note**: ohh! open ending! anyway i will be doing other one shoots and other stories before i continue with this but thank you for the reviews. follows and favourites, see you in the next story :D


End file.
